


Tumblr Prompts

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Multi, Parents telling embarrassing stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a series of prompts from Tumblr:</p><p>1.“Come back!”<br/>2.“Please, just stop talking.”<br/>3.“I just want to see you smile…”<br/>4.“I can’t believe you believed me!”<br/>5.“Wake up!”<br/>6.“God, just shut up!”<br/>7.“Stop looking at me like that, it’s your fault anyway.”<br/>8.“What, nothing?”<br/>9.“You look exhausted.”<br/>10.“Come here, you need a hug.”<br/>11.“No, you don’t get a choice.”<br/>12.“I’m coming over.”<br/>13.“Do you want to be alone?”<br/>14.“Open the door!”<br/>15.“Tell me the truth.”<br/>16.“You lied to me!”<br/>17.“I thought I could trust you.”<br/>18.“What am I to you?”<br/>19.“You… you used me.”<br/>20.“Say something!”<br/>21.“Stop doing this to yourself.”<br/>22.“Oh… don’t cry…”<br/>23.“Stop, please!”<br/>24.“You never loved me, you loved what I could give you.”<br/>25.“I don’t want to be alone.”<br/>26.“Do you hate me, too?” </p><p>This is gonna be a series of (around) 100 word drabbles based around each prompt.<br/>I'll put the fandom, pairing (if it applies), tags and any warnings that apply at the start of each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Come Back"

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Avengers MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Established relationship, fluff, humour.  
> Prompt line is in bold.  
> 1."Come back!"

"You are insufferable and I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"Not when you're laughing at me."

Steve just couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing again when he saw the colour of Tony’s face.

It was… well, it was neon pink.

It was all Clint’s fault. He had decided that it would be hilarious to put neon pink hair dye in Tony’s body wash.

Steve knew that he shouldn’t laugh, but it was hilarious.

“Urgh, if you’re not gonna stop laughing then I’m leaving.” Tony started to walk out the door.

“No, baby. **Come back!** "Steve managed to choke out amidst his laughter.

Tony flipped him off over his shoulder and kept walking, secretly laughing to himself.


	2. “Please, just stop talking.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teen wolf  
> Pairing: Stiles Stilinski/ Derek Hale  
> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Fluff, embarrassing parent.

"And then, he just dropped his trousers and jumped up on the table. We couldn't get him to tell us why, he just refused to budge. Right in the middle of Christmas dinner."

Stiles stares at his father in dismay before turning to glare at his laughing boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh, John, that's hilarious," Derek said, still gasping for breath. "Do you have any more stories?" He asked, a slightly mischievous glint in his eye, and Stiles knew that he was never going to live this down.

"Well-" "Dad, **please, just stop talking** , I think Derek's heard enough humiliating stories about my childhood now. We're leaving, the film finishes by midnight, so I'll be back by about half-past."

With that he stood up and grabbed his boyfriends hand, "C'mon, we're going now, before you lose all respect for me." He was still grinning though, so both John and Derek knew he wasn't really upset.

On the way to the movie theatre Derek turned to Stiles and said, "You know I love you right," Stiles grins but before he can reply, Derek continues, "even if you were a weird child who liked to drop his trouser and climb on the table." 

Stiles just reached over and smack his giggling boyfriend in the arm, "Jerk, I don't know why I put up with you."

But he was still smiling.


	3. I Just Want To See You Smile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Kingsman  
> Pairing: Gen. Roxy & Eggsy. Roxy & Merlin. Eggsy & Merlin.  
> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Brotp, vague mentions of canon character death.

"What's this Rox?"

Eggsy looking from the paper in his hand, up to the huge banner strung across the back wall of the conference room and then around to the group of agents smiling at him expectantly.

"It wasn't just me, Merlin helped too." She replied, nodding towards the corner of the room where Merlin stood attempting to engross himself in his tablet rather than be sociable.

"Merlin?" Eggsy's voice shook as he looked at the older man, "You did this for me?"

"It wasn't exactly difficult, lad," Merlin said, smiling and looking slightly embarrassed at the gratitude shining from Eggsy's smile.

"Maybe not, but I was told that once an agent had a name, they couldn't change it," He lifted one eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Yes, well," Merlin shifted slightly, "Silly rule, that one."

Eggsy smiled even wider and moved forward to pull both Merlin and Roxy into a hug, "Thanks guys." He whispered, "I don't think I could have lasted much longer being called Galahad, it'll always be  _his_ name, y'know?" They both nodded as he pulled back and Roxy spoke up again, " **I just want to see you smile** again, and if that means getting you a new call sign then that's fine by me," she paused for a second, "As long as the name's ok by you? you don't mind, do you?"

Eggsy laughed before lifting her up and spinning her around, "Nah, Rox, 'course I don't mind," he set her back on her feet, politely ignoring the slight blush dusting her cheeks, and said, "Thank you so much, Lancelot."

"You're very welcome, Guinevere. Now, enjoy your party."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line if you want to see any particular pairing with any prompt and I'll try my best :)


End file.
